


Tongues and Innuendos

by wingman3



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: ??? I THINK???, Fluff, Innuendo, It was perfect, Kissing, M/M, Wink wink nudge nudge, boys shall be boys, especially boys who like each other, friend gave me the title, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: Daichi and Hibiki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G





	Tongues and Innuendos

Hibiki appreciated a lot about Daichi, and you would be a fool not to know that Daichi himself appreciated a lot about Hibiki.

Perhaps it was a natural progression that their bond that was already so close had grown closer over the past years - friendly appreciation became friendlier, and signs of affection between them included and was not limited to kissing or holding hands.

Neither of them really spoke of it, but they had reached a mutual agreement that what they had was much closer, and Hibiki was eager to get even closer...

They were in his room, his parents out -as usual- he'd yet to find a flat next to his college of choice with impending graduation, and all he could think of was how perfect Daichi was when he puckered his lips when frustrated.

Daichi was laying against Hibiki, back against his chest, Hibiki laying against the bed, arms around him comfortably, legs on either side.  
Nothing said between them but comfortable silence as Daichi worked on some craft with some yarn.

It wasn't that Hibiki was unappreciative of Daichi's talent, it was just that he was a lot more interested in allowing his fingers to creep under Daichi's shirt. He pressed his smile against the nape of Daichi's neck when he felt the shudder of the body against him. 

"Dude, lemme concentrate on this a bit."

Hibiki answered him, voice muffled against Daichi's shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

And slipped his hand up Daichi's shirt.

The result yelp was extremely cute, and Hibiki could not help himself nibbling the nape of Daichi's neck. Daichi gave a whimper at that.

"D-dude, c-c'mon..."

Any cuter and Hibiki believed he would die.

"Don't... leave me hanging," Daichi whispered so softly, Hibiki almost missed it.

He didn't though.

"Turn... turn around..." Was Hibikis' throat always so dry? He felt incredibly thirsty.

Daichi was slow to get up from their comfortable position, slow to put his knees on either side of Hibiki, effectively straddling him.

So there they were, face to face, yet to go lips to lips.  
Hibiki had no idea how to start

Not because he was new to kissing, oh no, he and Daichi had plenty of little pecks that made him feel warm all over- little bits of encouragement that managed to ground him to the earth and make him soar on Cloud 9 at the same time.

Those were little, out of the way, and if they made him feel like he was tasting a bit of heaven every time, he was extremely eager for more, and right there was the opportunity.  
They both leaned in and took it.

Their lips bumped into each other, Hibiki giggled, Daichi whined.  
Daichi angled his head and leaned in again, and their lips connected better.  
More softly.  
And then it became less soft once Hibiki nibbled on Daichi's bottom lip, and Daichi, compliant, opened his mouth to meet Hibiki's tongue halfway

Daichi pulled away, panting, red-faced, pupils dilated to the point where Hibiki could barely see the browns of his iris. A thin trail of saliva between them broke apart, Hibiki could barely register Daichi's words with the boiling in his blood, pumped by a heart that seemed to just keep going faster.

"We've got two hours before your parents come home, yeah?"

Hibiki gave him a grin, "Let's be as loud as we like?"

He still couldn't believe Daichi's face had gotten as red as it had.


End file.
